


100ish word stories for 100 days

by Unpopular_ships



Series: Daily series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, daily updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: tbh with you it'll pry mostly be Rainbow quartz 2.0 and Sunstone. after all this I'll do a 200ish words stories for 200 days! If I can even do this that is.
Relationships: Rainbow Quartz 2.0/Sunstone (Steven Universe)
Series: Daily series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195658
Kudos: 1





	1. day 1

“I like the way your hand fits in mine,” Sunstone told Rainbow quartz 2.0 as she slowly swung the hand she was using to hold his.

“Gosh could you be anymor’ lovey dovey?” Rainbow asked her with a smile.

“You like it though,” she replied back at him confidently with a smirk.

“We shauld pry end our walk now it’s getting windy,” Rainbow adviced. Sunstone frowned at ending the walk so soon.

“Yeah your right,” she agreed with him. They turned around to head back home. Rainbow shivered as the wind picked up. He moved closer to Sunstone so that they were shoulder to shoulder in a attempt to warm up.


	2. Day 2

Sunstone flipped before finally picking a record play. She put the record in the record player, she backed up and sat on the couch. Rainbow quartz 2.0 looked up at him curiously from the kitchen as he was making sweet carrots he knew Sunstone would love.

“What’’s with the music?” Rainbow puzzled making Sunstone turn to him.

“Because I want to dance with you,” she blankly replied confidently.

“Well I’m finishing it right’ now,” he replied with a blush on his face as he put the food on the plate before walking over to Sunstone. He grabbed Sunstone’s hand pulling her up before slowly dancing with her.


	3. Day 3

“Sunston’ do yau know what’ day it is?” Rainbow quartz 2.0 asked with a big smile on his face. Sunstone lifted an eyebrow at the question. She looked up from her book to look at Rainbow who was leaning over the back of the couch right to the left of where Sunstone was sitting. Before she could reply, Rainbow answered his own question.

“It’s Friday, which means it’s movi’ night!” Rainbow exclaimed. She nodded acknowledging what he said, she then put a bookmark in her book, closed it and disappeared into her bedroom. She returned without her book. Rainbow was now in the kitchen making popcorn.

“I choos’ the movi’ last’ tim’ so yau get’ to pick this tim’,” Rainbow told her.

“Let’s watch watch Us,” Rainbow was surprised, knowing how Sunstone usually reacted to scary movies.


	4. Day 4

“What’’s taking yau so long?” Rainbow quartz 2.0 asked.

“Give me a moment I’m almost done,” Sunstone replied. There was a moment of silence before Sunstone left the bathroom. She was only wearing a bright colorful swimming trunks. Rainbow silently stared at her with a blush on his face.

“Let’’s get’ going,” Rainbow chirped looking away from her. Sunstone grinned and grabbed his hand once he got up from the couch. They walked to the beach, Sunstone gave Rainbow the sunscreen.

“Put on the sunscreen we don’t want you to get a sunburn like last time,” Sunstone advised which made Rainbow grab it and reluctantly put on the sunscreen.


End file.
